Newswatch-Afternoon-Cast
RPN NewsWatch'' in the Philippines was the longest-running English language flagship newscast of the Radio Philippines Network. It had a complicated history, undergoing many name changes, until it was axed in 2012 upon Solar Entertainment Corporation's purchase of RPN's majority stake.'' Broadcast chronology Launched on June 1, 1970, it became one of the highly watched English newscasts on Philippine TV. Prior to 2008, it produced some spin-offs like: * NewsWatch Balita Ngayon, a Filipino-language early evening newscast. * NewsWatch sa Umaga, morning spin-off of the newscast. * NewsWatch sa Tanghali, noontime spin-off of the newscast. * NewsWatch Kids Edition, first youth spin-off of the newscast that aired from 1979 to 1993. * NewsWatch Evening Cast, first English-language early evening newscast anchored by Harry Gasser, then it was anchored by Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Pecson. * NewsWatch Prime Cast, a late night edition also anchored by Cathy Santillan, Harry Gasser and later, Eric Eloriaga. * NewsWatch Now, replacement of Primetime Balita from August 13, 2001 to March 9, 2007. * Jr. NewsWatch, second youth spin-off that aired in 2005. * RPN Aksyon News, later "NewsWatch Aksyon Balita," successor of NewsWatch from April 17, 2006 to January 4, 2008 first anchored by Erwin Tulfo, Connie Sison, Aljo Bendijo, Jake Morales, Vikki Sambilay and Bobby Yan. * i-Watch News, replacement of NewsWatch Now anchored by former K-Lite disc jockey Carlo Tirona, and Aryana Lim, who was replaced by Lexi Schulze after a few months. It aired from March 12, 2007 to January 11, 2008. On January 7, 2008, when Solar Entertainment channel C/S started to air on free-TV, it went back on the air replacing the original "Newswatch Aksyon Balita". It was anchored by the network's President and Chief Executive Officer, former Defense secretary and senator Orly Mercado and the News and Current Affairs department head Marigold Haber-Dunca. On January 14, 2008, its late-night spin-off was aired as "NewsWatch Second Edition". This broadcast was anchored by Jay Esteban and Queen Sebastian. It also started to air on cable on all frequencies occupying C/S. The network's hourly news updates was renamed as "NewsWatch Update" until February 25, 2011, the last day Solar TV occupied the RPN frequency.The show was reformatted into a reality show between June 7, 2008 and August 16, 2008. On October 11, 2008, another version was premiered, entitled "NewsWatch Junior Edition" with the contestants of the show anchoring it. This was the third youth spin-off of the NewsWatch; the previous two were NewsWatch Kids Edition (1979 to 1993) and Jr. NewsWatch (2005).On October 8, 2008, broadcasts covering of the games of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) was started. These were broadcast to coincide with the second half of the game on Wednesday and Friday. This coverage had ended since 2011 when RPN lost its PBA broadcasting rights to Studio 23 (and later to TV5).On February 16, 2009, former ABS-CBN news anchor Joyce Burton-Titular replaced Orly Mercado as anchor. Mercado was then able to focus on his duties as the network's President and CEO. This was the second time that a female became the anchor of the newscast since the time of Cathy Santillian,Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon.On-November,30,2009, Radio Philippines Network (RPN) relaunched as Solar TV. Broadcast times were changed from 60-minutes to 60-minutes duration. From the usual twice a day times of 5:30 pm and 11:00 pm, it became once a day at 5:00 pm and Reema Chanco was engaged as an additional anchor. RPN NewsCap replaced NewsWatch Second Edition and started airing at midnight. In 2010, the timeslot was moved to back to 11:00 in the evening. It also continued to air on both free TV and on cable until February 25, 2011.On March 2, 2011, after Solar Entertainment bought 34% of RPN, RPN relaunched as ETC. Alongside NewsCap, NewsWatch started to air only on free TV on that date at 5 pm as ETC had occupied the RPN frequency on all cable providers nationwide. But, it is still being managed to air only through Global Destiny Cable (now Destiny Cable, owned by SkyCable) on channel 116, which was the frequency occupied by The Game Channel, a channel of Solar TV Network, occupying the 5:00 pm timeslot. On August 15, 2011 the two newscasts began to air on BEAM TV Channel 31 as The Game Channel was simulcast on that channel. Its simulcast on that channel stopped in October 2011.On October 29, 2012, RPN NewsWatch and NewsCap were axed due to the impending privatization of the network and the controversial retrenchment of some employees of the network. However, NewsWatch is still used by RPN's provincial AM radio arm Radyo Ronda for its newscasts. Past anchors *Bob de Veyra *Joyce Burton-Titular *Viviene Guilla *Phoebe Javier *Marlene Alcaide *Frank Abao† *Eric Eloriaga *Harry Gasser† *Lina Ramos *Charlie Ismael *Dodi Lacuna *Buddy Lopa *Meanne Los Baños *Cristina Peczon *Coco Quisumbing *Cathy Santillan *Vikki Sambilay *Pat Lazaro *Babes Romualdez *Bong Lapira *Joe Carlos *Teresa Guanzon *Ernie Fresnido *Jing Magsaysay *Luchi Cruz-Valdes *Twink Macaraig *Thelma Aranda-Sugay *Ninez Cacho Olivares *Dennis Cabalfin *Cielo Villaluna *Arlene Lim-Farol *Ramon Imperial *Orly Mercado *Gaby Roldan-Concepcion *Jay Esteban *Queen Sebastian *Reema Chanco *Loren Legarda *Lulu Pascual *Mel Tiangco *Marigold Haber-Dunca *Stephanie Ongkiko *Roma Agsalud *Ina Andolong *Kara Javier *Joanna Gomez Santos * Carlo Carongoy * Dale de Vera * Evangeline Evangelista * Emman Paz * April Abello-Bulanadi * Marsha Tañedo * Dennis Principe * Janeena Chan * Kiko Dagohoy * Apple Ortiz * Lia Manalac * Grace Asuncion * Hector Sagrado * Therese Gallenero * Jamie Santos * Lea Remulla * Paolo Capino * Jeffrey Espiritu * Beverly Verches * Jiggy Panopio * Chino Gaston * Chester Lobramonte Newswatch-'Morning-Edition' *Joe Marasigan ''Newswatch-Noontime-Edition *Joe Marasigan Newswatch-Afternoon-Edition *Carlo Marasigan *Zsa-Zsa Padilla *Pops Fernandez 'Newswatch-Primetime-Edition' *Carlo Marasigan *Anne Curtis *Mitzi Borromeo Newswatch-Evening-Edition'' *Carlo Marasigan *Pia Hontiveros *Mai Rodriguez